Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for switching a multimedia file inserted in a text of a message to an attachment file or inserting a multimedia file set as an attachment file in a text.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
A mobile terminal has been traditionally used as a means for performing a communication with a different terminal. Recently, owing to the functional enlargements of a mobile terminal, the mobile terminal can communicate with other terminals through various paths including an instant message, an email and the like as well as a voice call and a text message.
In case of attempting to communicate with a different mobile terminal using such a message as a text message, an instant message, an email and the like, a user of a mobile terminal is able to send the message by inputting a text of a content to send to a counterpart or setting a file to send to a counterpart as an attachment file. Having received the message from the mobile terminal, the counterpart checks the inputted text and/or the attachment file attached to the message.
Yet, in case that the file to be sent to the counterpart is set as the attachment file, the counterpart has difficulty in checking a content of the attachment file because the attachment file should be saved in the mobile terminal of the counterpart and then executed manually.
Therefore, the demand for facilitating the attachment file content to be checked by the counterpart without setting the file to be sent to the counterpart as the attachment file is rising.